life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashes to Ashes does Sport Relief
Ashes to Ashes does Sport Relief is a non-canon mini-episode of Ashes to Ashes made for Sport Relief 2010. It guest starred several celebrities as their own 1983 counterparts. It is also the second mini-episode made for charity following "Fire Up the Quattro". Plot While the CID team are playing football in the office, the game is halted by DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake who announce that the Ryder Cup has been stolen after England lost to America in 1983 Ryder Cup tournament. According to Hunt, the trophy has been smuggled to Britain on the Concorde. Following this, they began to interview suspects for leads. According to the presenter Dickie Davies, the Ryder Cup had been stolen by a celebrity and hidden at the Morpine Golf Club which would be hosting a Pro-Celebrity Golf tournament the following day. When the interview concluded, the DCI decided to interview other famous people. Among the celebrities interviewed were Olympian Daley Thompson, whom DI Ray Carling tricked into signing an autograph for him, swimmer Duncan Goodhew in disguise, runner Steve Cram, who managed to escape before being interviewed and cricketer David Gower, who attempted but failed to seduce DI Drake with champagne and roses. .]] After running out of leads, Hunt decided to interview presenter Michael Parkinson who had the most connections. When the interview concluded, Parkinson discreetly invited Hunt and Drake to join him at Morpine Golf Club the following day. On the following day, the team arrived at the tournament "blending in" as golfers as caddies. There, DI Drake recognised golfer Sam Torrance who Hunt mentioned as one of "the losing team". Hunt then began to play golf with Torrance and Parkinson while DI Ray Carling and WPC Sharon Granger attempted to find the cup inside the golf club. Meanwhile inside the golf club, Carling and Granger noticed a man carrying a crate of "bourbon" which was not to be expected in an English Golf Club but the DI decided to sample some "evidence" on the other hand. Concurrently, Shaz was left speechless after accidentally bumping into Spandau Ballet singer Tony Hadley. After noticing Parkinson carrying an odd looking cup, the WPC contacted DCI Hunt who was just concluding the golf game. When the game ended, DI Drake hinted to Sam Torrance about his upcoming victory in the 1985 Ryder Cup. As Hunt entered the club building, he spotted Parkinson and began to fight which ended after merely seconds. After revealing that the suspected Ryder Cup was Parkinson's "personal, pint pot", WPC Granger found the real Ryder Cup, which was being carried away by an unknown, moustached member of staff from the golf club with a crate. Shortly after discovering the waiter escaping, Daley Thompson appeared and thew a shot ball at him which hit. When the man had been stopped, the performer Debbie McGee appeared from the club to tend to him. As they brought the waiter into the club, it was revealed that he was the magician Paul Daniels who revealed that he was not stealing the cup but taking it to give to a young golfer named Eldrick Woods "just to hold" because it was a wish of the young boy. After Hunt proposed a game of golf with him and calling him "Tiger", Eldrick decided to take on the name "Tiger Woods". Cast *DCI Gene Hunt — Philip Glenister *DI Alex Drake — Keeley Hawes *DC Chris Skelton — Marshall Lancaster *DS Ray Carling — Dean Andrews *WPC Sharon Granger — Montserrat Lombard Famous people *Himself — Dickie Davies *Himself — Daley Thompson *Himself — Duncan Goodhew *Himself — Steve Cram *Himself — David Gower *Himself — Michael Parkinson *Himself — Sam Torrance *Himself — Tony Hadley *Himself — Paul Daniels *Herself — Debbie McGee Production Music Several songs from Series 3 of Ashes to Ashes were recycled for this episode: *Let's Dance - David Bowie *(Keep Feeling) Fascination - The Human League *Woman - John Lennon *Two Tribes - Frankie Goes to Hollywood *Yello - Oh Yeah *Gold - Spandau Ballet *Chariots of Fire - Vangelis *Eye of the Tiger - Survivor Canonicity This episode is non-canon due to the characters' humorous approach and no appearance/mention of DCI Jim Keats who joined Fenchurch East in February 1983. The episode is set months after the events of Series 3: Episode 8 as the episode is set in October 1983 (following the 1983 Ryder Cup tournament) but the episode was filmed in the Winter of 2009/2010 which is indicated by the visible snow. Trivia *At the beginning of this episode, Sgt. Viv James' West Ham football can be seen kicked about by the members of CID. This specific ball would reappear in the sixth episode of series 3 of Ashes to Ashes. External Links *Sport Relief website *Watch the official episode here. Category:Non Canon Category:Ashes to Ashes episodes